Identity
by Blushing.Violet
Summary: Because even though he didn't know it, or so she thought... She did it for him. He wouldn't accept her any other way. Does it work? Throwback to iTwins; alternate ending. Oneshot. Seddie! R&R!


**~Identity~**

He pulled away after a second, staring so bemusedly in her eyes she was sure he saw right through her head at the awed faces of party-goers, who were practically hovering around the dance floor snapping cellphone pictures and cooing.

"Melanie," He stated, swallowing as her arms slung around his shoulders loosely. "I, don't know how to say this but…" He stared at his leather shoes and sighed, swaying his head gently in confusion and half-hearted to the music.

"You don't have to say anything." She smiled purely, beaming with confidence. Everything was perfect; she couldn't have imagined a more fantastic night and what made it better was he hadn't suspected a thing. As the song ended he gestured for a nearby seat and waited about ten seconds before speaking. Hunched over, his elbows rested easily on his knees and he twiddled his thumbs thoughtfully. This was going to be hard.

"Is, something wrong?" She cocked her head ever so slightly, blonde ponytail swaying along with her.

He decided to just come out with it.

"There's this girl…" He started, studying her crumbling emotions. Pursing her lips, she nodded just barely. She would've slapped him at this point but energy and joy sapped themselves from her like a hummingbird to sugar.

"Go on." She said, calmly.

"And, she's…" He bit his lip, "It's kinda like ya haveta…" He started again; she patiently waited for him to finish at least one of his choppy sentences.

"She's really amazing, I mean, not as much as you but-"

"I understand." She nodded again, sharply. Casually, she slung her purse over her shoulder and stared at him intently.

"Anything else?"

"We're not dating," The more he tried to fix things, the worse they got. Etched with pain, she blankly stared at him and shifted in her seat, checking her watch.

"So, you don't like me?" Her eyebrows creased together and tried to plaster the girly smile she had worn all week. It was shattering under her feet as fresh tears brimmed upon her eyes. She sprang up from the couch and charged for the exit. His eyes grew to the size of watermelons.

"_Sam!_"

She whipped around, cheeks blushing furiously. Looking him up and down, she snapped.

"What did you just call me?"

"I'm, I'm sorry it's just you look—"

She fled the area, as all eyes cast upon him instantly and he felt as if this was a bad dream. Only, he was wearing underpants this time.

"Let her go," Carly put an arm on his shoulder, coldly. "She certainly doesn't need any more of you tonight."

"But I—"

Carly stalked off before he could finish.

* * *

Melanie stared off into the distance and let the blast of chilled air fill her lungs, taking her breath away. It was a dark, never-ending horizon and the clarity was unbelievable. Letting the raindrops slip off her face and land on the saturated concrete, her mascara melted into somewhat of a raccoon's mask and the wind whipped against her cautiously.

She was unlovable.

More than that, she couldn't believe how much of a fool she'd made of herself; pretending to be someone she wasn't. Acting like there was ever any hope for her by some, cleverly devised plan. It backfired. Freddie was in love, and it wasn't her.

She shivered, feeling the rush of a gentle cool breeze fly past her unprotected arms. The drizzle continued on and the blonde couldn't care less.

Warmth enveloped her arms in a coat, and she sensed the presence of another person. Hot puffs of little clouds emerged as he panted, and sat down. Melanie hung her head.

"About back there…" He uttered, quietly. She studied the glistening drops of water on the moon-enlightened grass.

Freddie waited a few seconds, hesitant to stare. She sighed within and wrapped the jacket around herself a little bit tighter.

"I know who you are," He stated. Her head lifted immediately and her cheeks tinged a rosy pink. He gulped and rubbed his neck for a second, fidgeting.

"You had me going for a while…" He smiled, gently. She was too swallowed up in the day's events and too embarrassed to care he was talking to her. Freddie had never seen her like this before and hardly acknowledged she had such a side.

"I just… Wanted you to like me," She pulled out her hair-tie and fiddled with it as any girl would.

"_It'd be too weird if you didn't make fun of me." _Those words echoed in scorn of her situation; mockery, a smugness that she only herself would display.

"I had to…" She mumbled, as if he'd asked her anything, "After the front I've put on… I didn't want you to be… You know suspicious…" Now it was _her _turn to make small talk with the choppy sentences. Freddie smiled, just a bit.

"Are you saying…?"

'Melanie's' cheeks turned from baby pink to a bright red.

"What's it to ya, dork?" She croaked. "Not like it matters anyway. You hate me." She shifted once more and stared at her lap. Her neck was getting tired of ignoring him.

"I don't hate you," He defended, as if cut she'd even suggest such a thing. For once, she regained her priceless Puckett smirk and turned to face him. Face pale, like a dinosaur the entire day had come finally come crashing down on him like an STBD virus on the iCarly server. She had already digested it and it wasn't quite sitting well with her stomach either. She'd called him cute. CUTE! What was she thinking?!

They sighed simultaneously.

"So we don't hate each other," She stated, as if mulling it over.

Freddie became the overlord of National Scoffing Day and it didn't take much for Sam to smirk.

"I never said that," Scoff.

"Yeah ya did." She nodded.

"Okay well," Scoff. "It doesn't MEAN anything." Scoff. He shrugged as if he was careless with the situation and stared at her for a reply.

"Uh, yeah." She scoffed this time. "I mean,"

"It would be too weird if I didn't pick on you." They stated, in unison, laughing quietly. Turning to stare at each other, Sam was the first to break the thin layer of awkward ice that was forming.

"You owe me a soda, dork."

"How 'bout a smoothie?" He linked arms with her. She stared at it as if it was foreign and finally looked up to meet his smile.

"Sounds good."

* * *

**I wrote this right after I saw the episode, because I needed the ability to alter the universe in a manipulative way that brought forth much pleasure... *Candace laugh* Reviews are appreciated, I value each one. They're like cookies! You can never have too many, right? Lol. *Hands out free cookies* :D**


End file.
